Welcome Home
by pinktink008
Summary: This takes place during season 2. Jordan Collier approaches one of the returnees in an attempt to get her to join him at the 4400 Center because he sees something special in her. Some light Shawn/OFC action. R&R please! COMPLETE!
1. Introducing Elizabeth Davenport

**Welcome Home**

**Disclaimer:**The 4400 is owned by USA, Paramount, Viacom, Renegade and other studios and people and whatever and whomever else. I'd list them all, but I can't remember who they all are! I'm just borrowing some characters and whatnot to make this lovely piece of fanfiction. Please don't sue me! I claim ownership of a character I have named (and re-named again) Elizabeth Davenport. I'll be adding her into the mix with hopefully nothing but good results. If it works out, there could be more stories. If not, there still could be more stories. Until that time, we'll just go with this one and see where it leads. It would have taken place early-ish during season 2 and is totally AU but it was fun to write. Please R&R.

* * *

Jordan Collier ran the fingers of his left hand through his dark hair while his right hand held onto a copy of the local newspaper. He watched as a young, fair haired girl sat on a park bench singing while one of her friends played guitar and another used the bench as a drum. A small group had gathered around them to listen. Some of the listeners clapped along. Some just smiled and seemed to nod their heads a little to the rhythm everyone was creating. When the song finished, most of the group dispersed. Loose change and dollar bills were being tossed into an opened guitar case sitting at the young woman's feet as people left.

He had been watching her for the past three days at this park. He had a surveillance team on her the rest of the time. She was being watched 24/7 so that Jordan could learn all that he might about her. She was special, one of the 4400, and he needed to talk to her. Jordan knew she had disappeared in August of 1975 when she was about 17 years old. He also knew she had come back with empathic abilities that had surfaced almost from the moment that she was found. He knew her powers were growing by leaps and bounds every day and that there were hints that she may have had some special "abilities" before being taken.

As far as Jordan could tell at this point, she was among one of the most gifted of the 4400. The only 4400 that he would have considered more powerful would have been Maia. Maia seemed to be the most special of all the returnees, in fact and if he could have, he would have been after Maia as well. But this girl, this Elizabeth Davenport, Jordan was going to get her to join his cause one way or another.

Jordan set his unread newspaper aside and started to walk the few feet the separated himself from the young woman. He decided that now was the right time to make his move. As he neared her, he could feel her already inside his head. Jordan had expected this, of course. He had learned from an anonymous source that Elizabeth could read minds as well now and had begun to manipulate minds in the past few months. It was fascinating how quickly she seemed to learn how to harness her ability. He opened his mind to her now, however, allowing her access to all of his thoughts.

Her dark blue eyes narrowed in concentration as Jordan stood before her. Her thick, blonde hair blew around in the light breeze. She was delving deeper than Jordan had wanted her to go but she didn't care. There was nothing he could do to stop her now that she was inside his head. A little smile crept across Elizabeth's face when she was through. He didn't even have to speak to her; she already knew what he wanted.

"I'll catch up with you guys back at the apartment," she said to her friends as she stood up. Her eyes were focused on Jordan Collier even as she spoke. She brushed off her long, turquoise skirt and slipped a pair of white flip flop sandals onto her feet. Elizabeth waved a hand to let him know he could take the lead and waited for him to start talking.

"Miss Davenport," Jordan began as they started to walk through the park side by side, "I had been hoping that you would have visited my 4400 Center by now. Since you haven't, I thought it was high time I extended an invitation to you – personally."

"You've had me followed for the past four days, Mr. Collier," she replied in a calm, even voice. Even without having gotten into Jordan's head, Elizabeth could tell when someone was trying to mask the truth from her. "You've been watching me in the park for the past three days. And now you have the audacity to lie to me about what you've been doing as if I didn't already know what you wanted."

Jordan feigned a friendly smile. He didn't like that she was being so resistant. That was something he was going to have to work on but it would be worth the reward. "Okay," he said, "I deserve that. I do. I should just be honest with you."

"It's too late for honesty now," she replied. Anger tinged her voice as she tried to keep it steady. Elizabeth wasn't going to let him see her as anything but calm and in control. "I want you to go away now. I want you to go away and never come looking for me again. I have no interest in joining in your war, Mr. Collier. I'm going to walk away now and you're going to go back to your little institute and you're never going to pursue me again."

Jordan felt a strange sensation in his head as she spoke. It was as if Elizabeth was putting the thoughts into his head and making them his own. He stood rooted in place as she briskly walked away. He pulled out his cell phone a moment later and had all surveillance of Elizabeth Davenport placed on hold. Then he asked that his car come around to pick him up.


	2. Walking Away

**A/N:** Please, please, please read and review! All the previous disclaimers still stand, however.

* * *

Elizabeth's legs felt unnaturally heavy as she walked away. She was physically weakened from exerting so much force on Jordan's mind but she knew that it had to be done. If she had just walked away without doing anything, he would have continued his game of cat and mouse until she finally broke down and joined him. She had heard enough about the 4400 Center to know it wasn't some place she was ready to go to just yet. She was still learning to settle into her new life in this new time. And as it was, Elizabeth figured Jordan wasn't through with her yet anyway. 

She was 19 now but she knew she should have been about 47 years old by now. She should have been married with a few children and a nice house somewhere in the suburbs or some life resembling that anyway. Elizabeth should have been living the life her brother and sister had. Instead, she was only 19 years old, returned to a time and place she didn't completely understand. Elizabeth was lost and scared. She had friends, of course, people that she trusted with her life. But it wasn't the same.

Elizabeth flopped onto the nearest park bench and sighed heavily. The gravity of her memories was too much for her bear some of the time. She vividly recalled the day she had been taken. She had been at home when a strange vision came to her. It wasn't like she had visions all of the time but sometimes she seemed to know what was going to happen before it happened. It was something Elizabeth just sort of came to accept. She had seen her abduction and without hesitation, she ran off to the very dark alley where she would eventually disappear. At the time, she didn't care about the consequences or that she'd be leaving her family behind. She didn't think about how her parents would deal with losing their youngest daughter. She just knew that she had to go.

When she finally returned, about thirty years had passed and she hadn't aged a day. The visions were gone but were replaced by something new. She sensed everything people around her felt and at times it was overwhelming. For a long time, Elizabeth had been utterly confused and had cried herself to sleep almost every night until the government decided to let the returnees go. She just wanted to see her parents again but after being released, she learned that things had changed in ways she could never have predicted.

No one came to pick her up so she had to find her family on her own. She soon learned that her parents had both died. Her father passed away in his sleep 10 years earlier. The doctors said he had a heart attack but it was still a rather peaceful passing. Her mother hadn't been quite as lucky. Her mother died in a car accident. A drunk driver hit her car just four years after Elizabeth had disappeared. It had been quick but not quite so painless. It hurt Elizabeth to know that she wasn't there for them, that she hadn't gotten to truly say goodbye. The only family she had left were her brother and sister.

After some digging and some help from NTAC, she found her older brother, Christopher. He was married and had a family of his own. They lived in San Francisco so Elizabeth rushed off to see them. They met at a diner by the pier. She had gotten to meet his wife but Christopher refused to let his children meet Elizabeth. He thought it might traumatize them. It traumatized Elizabeth instead.

She felt that she had one shot left so she returned to Seattle where her sister had settled. It had been a little difficult but she eventually found her sister. Elizabeth had hoped they could reconnect. They had been close when they were growing up but Jennifer treated Elizabeth as if she was diseased. Jennifer and her husband refused to let Elizabeth anywhere near their home. If Jennifer had any children, Elizabeth never got to find out.

Instead of reuniting with the family that she'd left behind, Elizabeth got a minimum wage job at a bookstore in downtown Seattle. That's where she met her two closest friends, Graceila and Mike. Graceila worked at the same bookstore and had taken Elizabeth under her wing, teaching her about everything that had happened in the past 30 years. It wasn't easy but at least she felt like she was finally up to speed with the world around her to some degree. Mike was Graceila's boyfriend. He got Elizabeth to start singing. He would play different songs for her and let her learn the lyrics.

Once a week, Mike, Elizabeth and their friend, Paulie, would go to the park and perform for whatever spare change they could get from people passing by. She found that she kind of enjoyed it. It was something that she never would have done before but then she wasn't the old Elizabeth anymore either. Plus it was extra money that Elizabeth could use to pay her rent and other bills.

When Graceila got evicted from her apartment about four months after Elizabeth had gotten her own place, Elizabeth willingly opened her door to her new friend. She felt like she needed a roommate and her best friend needed a place to live. It was a no brainer. Taking a roommate meant they could split the bills and the rent which helped them both out a lot. Elizabeth never realized how difficult it was to live in the "real world" until she was forced to do it herself.

Now she wouldn't have traded a single day for what she had. It wasn't what she had expected upon returning but still it felt perfect, like this was the life she was meant to lead. She was single and had a good job and great friends. She had the freedom to make choices that could change her life dramatically or just leave her feeling guilty the next day. She could be herself and not have to be "one of the 4400" around them.

Then today she felt like she hit a bump in the road. Jordan Collier came to see her, making Elizabeth second guess her own choices. She was aware that all he wanted at this point was to see how far she could take her abilities. He wanted to use her to his own advantage. Still, Elizabeth started to wonder if sending Jordan away had been the right decision after all.


	3. Best Laid Plans

**A/N:** Same disclaimers still apply. Please don't sue me. Sorry it's so short. :P

* * *

Jordan Collier handed Shawn Farrell a stack of pictures of Elizabeth Davenport as soon as Shawn entered the office. They were photos that had been taken of her at various times while someone was keeping tabs on her. Some where of her hanging out in the park with friends, some were of her out shopping, some were of her at work. He didn't say a word, just handing the photographs to Shawn and sitting back to wait for him to go through them. 

There wasn't time to discuss all of the details but he felt like this was the best shot he had at getting Elizabeth to come to the Center. Jordan was all-business as he watched Shawn slowly flip through each photograph. He may have felt compelled to stay away from Elizabeth but that didn't mean that Jordan felt compelled to let this rest. He was going to get her to come to the Center one way or another.

"Who is she?"

Jordan gave Shawn a half-smile. He patted Shawn on the shoulder as he spoke. "Her name is Elizabeth Davenport. She's one of us, Shawn," he replied, nodding. Everything about his tone was friendly and calm but still very much 'in charge'. He had this gentle way about him when he needed to and it drew people in. He had no problem using some of that 'pull' on Shawn, especially on this matter. "I believe I may have over-stepped my boundaries with her. I ... had her followed so I could learn her habits, decide the best course of action to get her to join us."

"Why are you telling me this?" Shawn shook his head, confused on where Jordan was going with this conversation.

"I need you to talk to her for me," Jordan said with a small sigh. There was something of a defeated look on his face. If he could have, he'd have done this himself but Elizabeth wasn't going to allow for that so Jordan decided to pick someone that he felt would be able to connect with her the best. And that someone was clearly Shawn. "She doesn't want to speak to me right now but I think you'll be able to relate well to one another. We need someone with her abilities here, Shawn. Elizabeth doesn't realize how unsafe the world is out there. She doesn't realize how much we could help her."

Shawn tried handing the pictures back to Jordan, shaking his head a little bit in response. He didn't think he could do what Jordan was asking of him. If Jordan couldn't get Elizabeth to join them at the 4400 Center, Shawn doubted he'd have better luck with her. And more than that, it wasn't something he felt comfortable doing.

Jordan pushed the pictures back to Shawn and shook his own head rather adamantly. "Keep them," he said with a fatherly sort of smile. "You can do this, Shawn. Elizabeth will relate better to you than she ever could to me. I need you to do this for us, for the Center, for everything we're working toward."

Shawn finally nodded and gave Jordan a half-hearted smile. He didn't feel as confident about it as Jordan did but he felt like he could at least try to do this favor for Jordan. He pulled the photos closer now, tucking them under his arm. "I'll try my best."

"That's all I'm asking of you."


	4. Falling

**A/N:** Thanks to all that have been reading. :) Same disclaimers still apply.

* * *

Shawn softly closed the door behind himself as he entered his apartment at the 4400 Center. He still held the pictures Jordan had given him in one hand, still tucked under his arm. He hadn't expected to be asked to do something like this for Jordan. There were other people that would be better suited for the job. Shawn could give speeches and talk to crowds but this was something very different. This wasn't something he thought he'd ever have to do for Jordan. It wasn't something Shawn thought he could do. He had a lot of confidence in himself, yes, but not enough to feel like he could talk to someone one on one about joining the Center. 

How could Shawn have been better suited to talk to another of the 4400 about this place than Jordan Collier?

He sat on a corner of his bed and flipped through the pictures for a second time, studying each one more carefully this time. He had only briefly glanced at them back in Jordan's office. Still, the moment he saw the young woman in the photographs, he was struck by her beauty. It was a wild, bohemian kind of appeal that people didn't see every day. Not anymore anyway.

Now as he sat in his apartment, in his bedroom, as he studied each picture, he could see there was something special about Elizabeth Davenport. He could see it in her smile, in her eyes, in the way she stood, in the way she dressed. She would have been special even in her own time but since being taken and returned, Elizabeth was even more exceptional. She was, after all, one of the 4400. But Shawn felt like there was more to it than that. Even in photographs, she drew him in, made him curious.

Shawn softly sighed, his eyes closing for a long moment. He wanted to set the photographs aside and forget all about this. He couldn't do this. He couldn't see himself walking up to a stranger and starting a conversation about the 4400 Center, about how they belonged there. He didn't think he had it in him. But he had promised Jordan that he would try. Shawn knew he had to at least try.

He opened his eyes and found himself flipping through the pictures again. He suddenly stopped at one picture in particular. He had looked at it three times now and it had fast become his favorite. Elizabeth seemed to be laughing in the picture. Her hair was in two long, braided pigtails and little wisps of her hair were blowing in the wind. She looked so innocent with her natural makeup and her mouth open wide, in the midst of a laugh.

Shawn carefully studied her face. He wanted to remember the curve of her lips, her nose. He wanted to be able to see her face when he closed his eyes. That's when Shawn wondered what was going on with him. He had never paid this much attention to Nikki and he knew he had loved her. But before he could consider it further, his eyes moved down the picture so he could burn Elizabeth's image into his mind.

Elizabeth wore short dark rinse denim shorts with a thick, sparkly silver belt. There was an antiqued silver butterfly belt buckle on it. A pair of wedge heeled sandals lay discarded on the grass behind her. Her arms were spread out at her sides as if the photographer had caught her while she was spinning in a circle like a child. A white tube top with dark blue butterflies embroidered on it barely covered her, leaving her stomach almost entirely exposed.

Shawn thought she looked especially beautiful like this. So innocent and full of life. The thought of meeting her made him nervous and not just because he was going to be doing this as a favor to Jordan. It had been some time since Shawn had felt this attracted to a girl and he was suddenly afraid that he'd say the wrong thing. He knew he couldn't screw this up. It seemed to mean so much to Jordan that Elizabeth come to the 4400 Center.

How was he going to possibly talk Elizabeth Davenport into coming to the Center for even a tour when Shawn didn't believe he'd be able to say hello to her if he saw her walking down the street?


	5. Home Sweet Home?

**A/N: **Same disclaimers apply. I still don't own the show or anything. Please don't sue me.

* * *

Elizabeth stretched out on a dilapidated, old brown sofa, wriggling her toes. She had just painted her toenails recently and liked the way the light caught the iridescent nail polish. She yawned, however, because staring at her toes wasn't exactly the most exciting thing in the world. Her eyes were slowly closing but she fought to stay awake. She felt so sleepy but she always waited up for Graceila to get home. Maybe it was because she had disappeared once or maybe it was just natural but Elizabeth couldn't sleep without knowing Graceila was home safe. 

Light from the television flickered in the dark room, creating strange shadows on the dirty white walls. She knew that she and Graceila should paint the walls some time but that thought just came and went tonight. Her mind was fuzzy from a desire to sleep. More than once Elizabeth jumped up, thinking she heard someone coming. Instead she listened the couple in the apartment above hers arguing again. They did it every night.

Elizabeth suddenly wondered if she should go up there and make it stop. It wasn't like she couldn't do it after all. And her neighbors didn't seem to care that she was one of the 4400 but that didn't give her license to do whatever she wanted. She knew it would probably scare them more than it would help. And even then, it would only be a temporary fix. She didn't quite know how to control some of the newer aspects of her ability yet.

Elizabeth heard the phone ringing but it sounded distant. It took a moment but she sat up as quickly as she could and began searching the room for the cordless receiver. It was probably buried in the cushions of the sofa or maybe one of the chairs. She finally pulled it out from under the recliner. Before she could pick it up, the answering machine took the call. Elizabeth sighed and waited for the tone to hear who was calling. She dropped the receiver when she heard the voice on the other end.

"Um, I don't really know what to say," a deep male voice said with a nervous chuckle. "I probably shouldn't have called you. It's just that ... I got your phone number from Jordan Collier and I thought that we could get together sometime and just talk or something. I'll try back tomorrow. Maybe. Bye."

Elizabeth tried to pick up before the caller had hung up but was too late. She closed her eyes and took a deep, centering breath. She had been expecting Jordan to get someone else to come after her, of course. She had sensed it coming as she walked from the park to her apartment. Elizabeth had hoped she'd be home when the call came. She was home but as always, she hadn't been able to answer the phone fast enough to get the caller's name.

"You look totally freaked out, Lizzie," Graceila said as she set her keys on the table next to the door. "What's up?"

Elizabeth hadn't even heard Graceila come in. She looked over at her friend and forced a smile although it looked as forced as it felt. Her legs started to feel wobbly and she knew she wouldn't be able to stand on her own for much longer. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor, her legs tucked under her. Her mouth was too dry and she couldn't seem to make it work. Not that she knew what she could even say to Graceila.

"Hey," Graceila softly continued as she walked over, "what's wrong, sweetheart? You don't look so good." She looked genuinely concerned for her friend, wondering if Elizabeth was getting sick or if some prank phone calls had started up or something.

Elizabeth stared at the telephone receiver on the floor near her feet. "Someone called," she finally said. Her voice was like a whisper. "It was ... I think it was one ..."

"Someone like you?"

Elizabeth slowly nodded. She watched as Graceila replayed the message. The voice brought an image to her mind. It was a young man. He was about her age and was handsome – even if he wasn't her type. She could feel the nervousness in his voice reverberate in her head. The connection was cut short as Graceila placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Jordan Collier's bad news," she said, crouching down to look her friend in the eye. She brushed some of Elizabeth's blonde hair away from her eyes. "We talked about this, remember? This is the last thing you need right now."

"Is it?" Elizabeth suddenly retorted. It came out sounding angrier than she had meant for it to sound but she quickly realized it came out exactly as it should have. She pushed her friend's hand away. "Maybe it's time I started spending time with others ..."

"Like you? Is that what this is about?" Graceila shouted as she straightened up. Her dark eyes were alight with anger. "Hell, I'm not stopping you. Go! Spend time getting to know other returnees if that's what will make you happy. But don't forget who your friends are, Lizzie. We're not the enemy. I'm not your enemy. You know that, right?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes. She was tired and she was hungry and she was completely confused. She nodded her head as she pushed herself up off the floor. She opened her eyes to find Graceila standing beside her, looking more worried than Elizabeth ever recalled seeing her friend. She turned toward the kitchen but suddenly stopped herself short. Elizabeth quickly turned away and headed for her bedroom.

Something to eat would have been an improvement and on any other day she would have rummaged through the refrigerator with Graceila. The two would've warmed something up in the microwave and talked until two in the morning. Tonight, however, Elizabeth needed time to think. She needed to figure out what she was going to do in the morning. The last thing she needed was someone else telling her what she needed to do. If she stayed up to talk with Graceila, Elizabeth knew it was exactly what would have happened.


	6. Everything Changes

Shawn buttoned up his silvery blue shirt, staring at his cell phone as it sat on his dresser. He picked up a slip of paper that Jordan had given him the night before. It had taken most of the night for Shawn to work up the courage to call Elizabeth in the first place. He had been so nervous that he had left a very odd message on her answering machine. As he looked at the number now, he wondered if it would be even worth it to call again.

He felt like a fool as he picked up his cell phone. _What would I even say to her?_, he thought. He flipped it open and closed several times as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. When he flipped it open yet again, Shawn quickly dialed the number before he lost his nerve. As it rang, he felt his heart race and his breath quicken. The answering machine picked up again but before Shawn could hang up, someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"I, uh, I wanted to speak to Elizabeth Davenport please," Shawn replied. He swallowed as much of his nervousness as he could.

"No," the woman snapped in response. "I know who you are and I'm not going to let you brainwash her into ..."

"Who is it, Gracie?" a voice called from in the background.

Shawn knew it was Elizabeth immediately. He listened as the two women argued. The phone was dropped as the argument became more heated. Shawn heard the soft _thud_ as it hit the floor. He could make out most of what was being said and he felt uncomfortable listening in like he was. Shawn prepared to hang up, not wanting to hear anymore of what they were saying.

"Hello?" The word came out breathlessly.

"Um, hello."

A door slammed somewhere in the background and was followed by a sigh from the person on the phone with him. "I'm sorry about that," the woman said, sounding genuinely apologetic. "It's just that my friend is kind of protective of me when it comes to 4400 stuff. She's not a big fan of your friend, Jordan Collier. Now she's worried that you're going to take me away."

Shawn knew where Elizabeth was coming from. He also knew that if Elizabeth moved to the Center, she'd never see her old friends again. It just seemed to work out that way but most seemed all right with the arrangement, Shawn included. "I just wanted to talk," he finally replied. "No strings attached."

"There are always strings attached."

Shawn smiled at that. "We could really use your help with the cause, spreading the word about the 4400 Center. I just want to talk to you about taking a tour of the facilities some time. Whatever you decide after that would be up to you."

Elizabeth lightly laughed. "So talk to me then. Tell me why I should take this tour. Tell me what I'm missing out on over here."

"I'd, uh, I'd rather do this face to face," Shawn replied, still smiling. Any lingering nervousness was gone now.

"Over coffee then," she suggested.

"Coffee it is."

"So. Where and when can I look forward to finally meeting you?"

"There's a little coffee shop a few blocks from your apartment," said Shawn. "Maybe we can meet there in about an hour?"

"An hour, huh?" She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "All right but you still haven't given me the most important bit of information yet."

"What's that?"

"What's your name?"

Shawn softly laughed. In all his nervousness, he had forgotten that little detail. "My name? My name is Shawn Farrell."

"I'll see you in an hour then, Shawn Farrell."

When he hung up the phone, Shawn was grinning from ear to ear. He slipped his cell phone into his pants pocket and picked up one of the pictures he had taped to the mirror. He was finally going to see Elizabeth in person. He was going to get her to join them at the 4400 Center. He could feel it already.


	7. A Fortunate Meeting

Elizabeth looked into the big bay window at the people already in the coffee shop, a place she had visited a hundred times now. Somehow it felt different this time. Butterflies seemed to have settled in the pit of her stomach and decided it was time to start fluttering around. She didn't know why she should feel so nervous about this meeting but with every breath she took, the feeling seemed to grow. For a moment she even wondered if she wasn't picking up on some of Shawn's nervous energy from outside but quickly realized it was all her.

Shawn was sitting at a table, waiting for her. He kept checking his watch and looking around the room. She smiled to herself and tugged on her skirt. She took a deep breath and pushed away all her nervousness. She knew how that kind of intense emotion could effect those around her if she wasn't careful and she didn't want that if she could help it. After quickly checking her reflection in the window, Elizabeth finally walked inside.

Shawn smiled and waved her over. He rolled his eyes, mentally kicking himself. He realized that he probably shouldn't have done that. She didn't know that he knew what she looked like already. The smile on her face, however, instantly put Shawn at ease.

"It's okay, Shawn," she told him as she sat down at the table with him. "I figured that if you knew Jordan Collier, then you already knew who I was. You look a little different than I pictured you though."

"What did you picture?"

Elizabeth thought back to the image that had flashed into her mind when she first heard Shawn's voice on her answering machine. "A bit younger, maybe," she replied with a small smile and a little shrug of her shoulders. "Definitely not as good looking."

"That hurts." Shawn feigned a pained look, putting his hand to his chest as if she'd really wounded him.

"Hey. I'm saying that you're better looking than I expected. I never said I thought you were ugly." Elizabeth lightly laughed.

Shawn brightly smiled and nodded. "You're much prettier in person than in the pictures Jordan gave me," he admitted. "I was afraid you wouldn't want to meet with me."

"Why? Did I look snobbish or something?"

Shawn shook his head emphatically. "No. I don't know what I expected. I think ... I thought I'd have to meet you on the street and then Jordan gave me your phone number and ..."

Elizabeth placed a finger to Shawn's lips to silence him. Her heart started to race a little bit when she touched him. It was incredible the kind of electricity that could pass between two people with the smallest touch. It made Elizabeth smile. "I know all this already," she told him in a gentle voice. "I thought Jordan would've told you but it seems I can read people's minds. I kind of zipped through yours before I got inside."

Shawn's eyebrows raised in surprise. He watched her move her hand back across the table and saw a blush start to rise to her cheeks. He started to reach out to grab her hand back but pulled his hand away when he saw the confusion in her eyes. "I guess I'll just have to watch what I think around you then."

Elizabeth nodded with a nervous half-smile. She felt the heat in her face start to subside and took a deep breath to relax her own racing heart. "That might be a good idea because right now there are a few thoughts that seem to be screaming at me that you might want to keep to yourself."

Shawn could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he began to blush now. He tried to push back any thoughts that didn't have to do with the 4400 Center far back into his mind but he was fairly certain he wasn't successful. "I, uh ..." He fumbled for words. "Let's discuss that tour, all right?"

"I think that might be the best course of action right now."

"Can I get you something to drink or ..."

"A chai tea might be nice," Elizabeth said in a cheerful, friendly tone. She was fighting back the urge to flirt with Shawn as it grew inside her. He certainly wasn't what she had been expecting. Of course, she didn't know what to expect anymore than Shawn had.

"I'll be right back with that," Shawn said, getting up from the table. He looked back more than once as he stood at the counter, waiting to order. He was starting to understand why Jordan had sent him to talk to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth waved good-bye to Shawn and turned around, starting the trek to work. She had taken about three steps when she felt a hand grab her arm. She bit her lower lip as she turned her head to see who it was.

"Did I startle you?" Shawn asked, a sheepish grin on his lips.

Elizabeth smirked and shook her head. "Not so much."

"I just thought of something Jordan told me this morning."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the mention of Jordan Collier's name. "You already got me to agree to a tour, Shawn. What more do you want?"

"Jordan's a good guy once you get to know him," Shawn replied.

"I doubt that's what you came back to tell me," Elizabeth said. She quickly checked her watch. "Look. Can't this wait? I really have to get to work unless you plan on paying my rent and bills for me for this month."

"You wouldn't have to worry about that if you ..."

"Shawn," Elizabeth said. A look of caution flashed across her face to warn him to let the subject drop before he could even finish his sentence.

He nodded, understanding what she meant. "There's going to be a benefit dinner at the 4400 Center next week Friday," he quickly explained. "I thought you might like to go with me."

Elizabeth heavily sighed. "Let's get through the tour tomorrow first, all right?"

Shawn let go of her arm and nodded, smiling. "I'll just have to ask you tomorrow," he told her. "If you're worried about being late and need a ride to work, my car's just down the block. I don't mind."

Elizabeth sighed, softer this time though. She knew she shouldn't go with him. She knew she should limit how much time she spent with him but if she didn't take the ride, she'd be at least fifteen minutes late for work. More if she continued to stand here debating things. She knew she couldn't take the chance that her manager would be in a good mood.

Elizabeth chewed her lower lip as she considered the offer. The longer it took for her to decide, the more she knew she'd have to say yes. Finally, she nodded. "Just this once," she warned him. "Even if I end up at the Center eventually, I'll still need my job a little while longer."

Shawn offered his arm to Miriam and she tucked her hand in the crook of his arm. "This way," he said, leading her to his car. He couldn't help but smile as he opened the door for her and helped her in. He ran around the back of his car and hopped in.


	8. Hard Feelings

"Was that him?" Graceila quickly asked, following Elizabeth to the back room. "Was that him? Don't shut me out, Lizzie. Just answer the stupid ..."

"Yes," Elizabeth shouted, throwing her name tag across the room. A chair slid toward Graceila but stopped just in front of her. Elizabeth quickly closed her eyes against the angry tears that were forming.

"What's going on with you?" Graceila shoved the chair away, unafraid of her friend. "Huh? What's your problem lately?"

Elizabeth softly sighed. Her voice wavered a bit as she spoke. "Can't we talk about this at home? I have a full, eight-hour shift to put in today and I don't want to look like crap when I get out on the floor."

Graceila shook her head in disbelief. "Don't you see what's happening, Lizzie? They're trying to separate you from your friends, to make you more vulnerable. I'm not going to lose you ..."

"No," Elizabeth said, "you're not, Gracie, but I think we should save this discussion for at home. Everyone here knows way too much about me as it is. I'm not going to give them the satisfaction of knowing about this too." She crossed the room and picked up her name tag.

Graceila nodded her head just a little. She was trying to bottle all of her frustration right now, trying to let it go at least for now. "All right. We'll talk about it late, but it's not going to change how I feel about all of this."

Elizabeth warily sighed, pinning her name tag on. "I know," she whispered as she swiped her time card and headed out to the floor, leaving Graceila in the back with her thoughts.

Elizabeth tossed her keys onto the table beside the door. She was tired and hungry and wanted nothing more but to forget about everything that happened earlier today. She turned to lock it when Graceila called her into the kitchen. From the tone in Graceila's voice, Elizabeth could tell their earlier argument was far from over.

"He called again," she snapped, not even allowing Elizabeth to sit down. "The message is still on the machine. The only reason I didn't delete it is because I knew what would happen if you found out that I did."

Elizabeth started for the answering machine when she felt her best friend's grief wash over her. It hurt to know that Graceila felt that way and she wanted to do what she could to fix it, to make things better but she wasn't sure how to do that exactly. Elizabeth turned around and sat at the kitchen table across from Graceila, taking Graceila's trembling hands in her own. She offered a sad smile as she gave Graceila's hands a squeeze.

"It can wait. This is more important."

Graceila burst into a sob, her shoulders drooping as if weighted down by something. "I didn't think ... I figured ..."

Elizabeth knew what Graceila was trying to say. "I just met the guy," she explained, squeezing her friend's hands again. "You're family. That always comes first."

"Why didn't you tell me you were taking a tour of the place?"

"You never gave me a chance to tell you anything," replied Elizabeth. "You jumped on me before I had the chance."

Graceila took one hand away and wiped away her tears, sucking in a deep breath. She sniffled a little and nodded. "I'm sorry about that but you let him drive you to work and I just flipped out. I never thought you'd get that close to him that fast."

"His name is Shawn Farrell and he's actually really nice. All I did was take a ride. I'm not marrying him or anything."

Graceila laughed a bit. The sound was soft but genuine. "I know but ..."

"But nothing. You let things get to you, Gracie. Whatever I decide to do, I'll make time for you. You're my best friend and my sister even if we don't share the same blood," Elizabeth said with an affirmative nod. "It's only a tour."

"He sounded like it was more than that," Graceila reasoned.

Elizabeth chuckled. "I really doubt that. Sweetie, you know I owe you so much. How could I let some guy and some center get between us? You know that's not me, right?"

Graceila nodded, still feeling strange about the whole thing. She just wasn't going to bother Elizabeth with her suspicions. "Right. Let's just ... Let's eat or something."


	9. The Beginning of the End

Elizabeth stood in front of her apartment building, her arms folded across her chest. She was glad that Graceila had decided to go in to work earlier than usual. She didn't think she could handle an introduction between Graceila and Shawn. She glanced down the street, waiting for Shawn to pick her up. The last thing Elizabeth had wanted was to have to ask her best friend for a ride to the 4400 Center so she chose the lesser of two evils and asked Shawn. She checked her watch.

He was late.

To be more precise, he was ten minutes late.

Elizabeth sighed. She slipped one of her feet in and out of her black wedge-heeled flip flop sandals. She had been so nervous in the morning that it took her an hour longer than usual to get ready. In the end, Elizabeth decided that she didn't care what kind of first impression she gave anyone. Now, she stood outside waiting for Shawn in a knee-length dark rinse denim skirt and a white ribbed tank top. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she had grabbed a white and black polka dotted scarf to tie around her ponytail.

When Shawn finally pulled up, twenty-five minutes late no less, she had worked through every conceivable reason he could be late and then through half of the more improbable reasons. She wasn't angry with him, however, just annoyed. He softly smiled and leaned over to open the door for her from inside the car. Elizabeth softly sighed and tried not to shake her at that. She had thought he was more of a gentleman than that.

She opened the door the rest of the way and carefully slid inside the car. She took a deep, centering breath. It still had a new car smell which she figured was from an air freshener. Elizabeth looked over at Shawn who was sheepishly smiling.

"What?" Elizabeth asked. A sudden wave of self-consciousness washed over her. Maybe she should have worn something dressier but she didn't have anything that would be considered suitable business attire in her closet.

"I'm sorry that I'm so late," Shawn offered as he pulled into traffic. "I got held up in a meeting this morning. It ran long and I know it's not an excuse, but I'm sorry."

Elizabeth smiled, visibly relaxing. "It's all right," she told him with a little wave of her hand. "I got a little worried for about a minute but I figured something had come up."

"I take it none of your friends wanted to come."

"I never asked any of them. Graceila is dead set against anything having to do with Jordan Collier and her boyfriend, Mike, wouldn't go unless Graceila was going. And Paulie's sweet and all but he's a flake. Beyond that, I don't have many friends to ask."

Shawn nodded. "It's fine. I just thought I'd get to meet some of them."

Elizabeth laughed. "It's not that they wouldn't like you, Shawn, but my friends aren't exactly fans of Jordan Collier and anything or anyone he touches would be off-limits with them. Sorry."

She could feel how hurt Shawn was by her words. She wished she could take them back but Elizabeth knew enough about human emotions at this point to know that they couldn't be changed that easily. Her words wouldn't be enough to make Shawn feel better. She heavily sighed, her dark blue eyes closing for a moment. Sometimes Elizabeth thought it would have been better if she had come back without any special abilities at all, especially without her empathic ability.

"Did I think something that made you uncomfortable?" Shawn nervously asked, glancing over at Elizabeth as he drove.

She smiled slightly as her eyes opened and she met Shawn's gaze for a brief moment. "No, I'm just sorry that I made you feel so bad by telling you that my friend's don't want to meet you. It's pretty much normal territory for me. Having people not want to meet me, I mean." Elizabeth half-heartedly shrugged. "I'm just sorry."

Shawn didn't have to reply. Elizabeth could feel his pain ebb a bit. And then there were his thoughts. Some weren't exactly rated PG-13 and most of them were about her. Not that she was surprised. It was, however, the more "G-rated" thoughts of her that told Elizabeth that Shawn forgave her.

* * *

**A/N:** I know someone's reading this. And I hope you're enjoying it. Please review if you are. It'd make my day. And the amount of 'squee'ing that I would do at getting a review would probably wake my neighbors and make everyone who knows me think I've gone quite insane. Which is fine by me because at least then I know people like what they're reading. :) 


	10. A Suprising Turn of Events

Elizabeth followed behind Shawn as he showed her around the Center. She had been surprised by the sheer size of the complex and was completely awe-struck by its beauty. She only half-listened as Shawn talked about the 4400 Center and their mission. She was too busy trying to take in all of the visual beauty around her.

"This is Devin," Shawn said. "She was supposed to be the one showing you around."

"Why isn't she?"

Devin slightly smiled at the question, looking over at Shawn for a moment before she looked at Elizabeth again. "Shawn insisted he be the one to give you a tour," she replied. "You must have made quite an impression on him, Miss Davenport. Now, if you excuse me, I have some business to take care of."

Elizabeth watched Devin walk away, her posture perfect and her head held high. She wished she could be more like Devin. "I don't belong here, Shawn," Elizabeth softly said.

"Of course you do," he replied. Shawn squeezed her shoulder and smiled. "You're one of the 4400. If this place isn't for someone like you – like us, then we're not doing something right."

Elizabeth sullenly shook her head. "That's not what I mean. I love it here actually. It's beautiful, fascinating. I just feel so out of place."

"So that's the only problem?" Shawn laughed. "Trust me. You fit in just fine."

"Look at them, Shawn, and then take a good look at me. I don't belong here."

Shawn took her hands in his and looked her right in the eyes. "You belong wherever you believe you belong, Elizabeth," he said, "and personally, I think you belong here ... with me."

She shook her head a bit, unsure about any of this. It was all so confusing right now and Elizabeth didn't know what to think anymore. "I don't know ..."

Shawn took her hesitation to mean she was starting to believe what he already knew. He softly smiled. "Come on," he said, pulling her down the hall, "I want to show you one more thing before you decide anything."

Elizabeth was surprised by Shawn's behavior. Her mind was reeling from everything that was happening. Even though she wanted to, she had no time to figure out what Shawn was up to. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

"Shawn? Shawn!"

He stopped abruptly on the stairs. He caught Elizabeth before she tripped down them. "Just trust me," Shawn said, holding her closer than was really necessary. "I need to know you trust me."

"I do trust you but I want to know where you're taking me."

"Trust me."

Elizabeth walked around the garden for the second time while Shawn sat on a bench and watched her. He softly laughed as she ran over to a lilac bush to smell the flowers. She walked back over to him, smiling like a child. Her innocence was amazing to see. It seemed to make her look even more lovely.

"It's been so long since I've been in a garden like this," she breathlessly told him. Her eyes were wide with wonder and excitement. "Thank you for taking me here."

Shawn stood up and tucked an orchid bud behind her ear. "You could spend hours out here – everyday – if you decide to stay."

"I need time to think about it."

Shawn slowly nodded. He lovingly caressed her cheek. "Then what about that charity event? Will you go with me to it and keep me from being bored out of my mind?"

Elizabeth felt the heat rising to her face and her breath seemed to catch for a moment. She couldn't remember the last time a guy had paid as much attention to her as Shawn was, the last time she had felt like she truly belonged somewhere with someone. "I don't have anything to wear to something like that," she admitted.

"That's not an answer."

Elizabeth laughed, the sound a little breathy. "It's my answer."

"If I can get you a beautiful dress to wear," Shawn asked with a sly smile, "then will you go with me?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes a bit. She already knew what her answer was but didn't want to say it out loud. Elizabeth smiled a bit. "Honestly?"

Shawn nodded. He caressed her bare arm. "I always want you to tell me the truth."

"If you can get me something to wear," she finally said, "then I'll definitely go."


	11. Things Best Left Unsaid

Elizabeth walked into her apartment, closing the door with foot. The keys were in her mouth and she spit them onto the table since her hands were full at the moment. She carried two paper bags filled with groceries into the kitchen. Shawn had offered to take her shopping and although she had let him, she refused his help when he asked if she wanted him to carry one of the bags inside. Elizabeth had been too afraid that Graceila would be home. She knew she wouldn't have been able to deal with the fallout of that meeting.

"Gracie? Are you home?"

She strained her ears for a sign that her friends was home. Elizabeth softly sighed, disappointed when she realized she was the only one home. She had hoped to tell Graceila about the tour and Shawn. She knew her friend wouldn't exactly want to hear it but Elizabeth felt like she had to tell someone. She was afraid she might burst from her excitement and she hated keeping secrets from the people she cared about most.

She began unpacking the groceries, setting aside whatever she needed to make dinner. She was glad that there was something she could busy herself with in the meantime anyway. Elizabeth glanced at the clock on the wall as she put a loaf of bread into the bread box. It was after five o'clock. Graceila should have been home from work by now. Elizabeth started for the phone when she heard the door open.

"Gracie?"

There was a sigh as the door closed.

Elizabeth stood in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, leaning against the frame. She watched Graceila kick off her shoes and flop onto the couch. "Tough day?"

Graceila shook her head. "No, we were slow today," she said in an even tone. There was no emotion whatsoever in her voice. "What's for dinner?"

"I figured I'd throw together a salad and make us some spaghetti. Unless you'd rather order take-out from somewhere."

"Whatever."

Graceila's glibness bothered Elizabeth. It wasn't like her friend to not say what was on her mind. "What's your deal?"

"How was your tour?"

Elizabeth shook her head and turned away, waving off the question without a word. She could feel the disdain coming off of Graceila in waves. She pulled a pot from the cabinet and filled it in the sink. She couldn't answer such a loaded question even if just five minutes ago Elizabeth wanted to tell Graceila everything.

"Well? How was it?"

Elizabeth put the pot on the stove to let the water boil. While she waited, she started to chop some of the vegetables for the salad. She didn't looked up as Graceila walked into the kitchen. She just wanted to do something so she didn't have to think, didn't have to feel right now.

"Lizzie, why won't you talk to me?"

Elizabeth set down the knife and turned to look into Graceila's dark brown eyes. "Because you don't want to know the truth."

"Yes, I do. I want to know how your tour was."

"It was nice there," Elizabeth admitted. "It was beautiful and tranquil and nice."

"Nice enough for you to stay there, to join them?"

Elizabeth had been thinking about that ever since Shawn dropped her off. She sighed, knowing her decision was half-made already. "I don't know. I'm going to some charity event with Shawn next week Friday. I'll probably decide after that."

"After Collier throws money at you, you mean."

"Why are you being like this?" Elizabeth asked, not bothering to mask her anger now. "Why can't you be happy for me and support my decision no matter what it is?"

"Because you're going to leave me and I'll never see you again!"

Elizabeth finished chopping the vegetables for the salad without another word. She knew there was nothing she could say to make Graceila feel better about her decision but Graceila's reaction made Elizabeth's final decision for her. She was surprised to admit it to herself but she already knew where she belonged. Elizabeth just didn't know how she was going to tell everyone without hurting too many feelings.


	12. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short. But the scene gets the point across anyway, I think. :)

* * *

Jordan brightly smiled and nodded as Shawn told him how the tour with Elizabeth had gone. It had gone better than he had expected it to actually so Jordan was pleased with all the work that Shawn had done so far for him on this. He had known that Shawn was best suited for this favor and Jordan was pleased to hear that the two were connecting, getting along so well. "And she'll be here for the charity event, I assume," Jordan added, patting Shawn on the back for a job well done.

"She wants to come," Shawn emphatically said.

"I'm sensing there's a 'but' that should have come with that statement. Shawn, whatever it is, you know I'll take care of it."

"She just said that she doesn't have anything to wear," he said with a shrug. He had thought it was a cute request from Elizabeth but actually saying it to Jordan was another matter. Shawn was afraid of what Jordan might say. "I kind of promised her that I'd be able to help her with that."

"Of course you will. Shawn," Jordan replied with a bit of a self-satisfied grin. He had no problem with doing everything possible to make a 4400 feel comfortable with coming to the Center and buying them things was just the beginning of the things that Jordan knew he could do for someone like Elizabeth. He'd done more for others and he'd do more for Elizabeth if she asked. "Money is no object where the 4400 are concerned. You know that already."

"I know but I thought you might be mad at me for promising Elizabeth a dress for this event when we're putting so much money into it already."

Jordan tsked and shook his head, waving Shawn's concerns off. "It's only money, Shawn. What good does it do anyone if it just sits in a bank somewhere? Whatever Elizabeth Davenport needs, she'll have. See to it that she's happy and that's all that matters."

Shawn nodded, mulling over what his next plan of action would be. "Thanks," he told Jordan. "It'll mean a lot to Elizabeth."

"Of course it will," Jordan replied. "I want to see to it that Elizabeth is content, Shawn. This will help show her that whatever she might need, the 4400 Center and its people can provide it for her. I'm glad I can help with that."

Shawn smiled and turned to leave. He couldn't see the self-satisfied grin on Jordan Collier's face. He didn't see the way Jordan looked at him as he left Jordan's office. And if he had seen, Shawn probably wouldn't have noticed. His thoughts were on how he was going to contact Elizabeth again without her friend intercepting the message and how he was going to get her something to wear to the charity event before Friday.


	13. A Game of Trust

Elizabeth walked up to Shawn's car, looking back over her shoulder to see Graceila watching her from the front door of their apartment building. She smiled and waved her friend over but Graceila shook her head and stormed back into the building. Elizabeth opened the car door and slipped inside, offering Shawn a small, sad smile.

"I guess that was as close as I'll come to meeting your friends," Shawn commented as he pulled back into traffic.

Elizabeth heavily sighed at the comment. She could feel Shawn's sadness at the thought but also sensed the humor he had intended with it. "I don't know why she's being this way. You're only taking me to a charity event. It's not like we're getting married or something."

Shawn looked over at Elizabeth for a moment and smiled, trying to bite back a laugh. "Maybe she knows something that we don't."

"That's funny, Shawn, but you might be right."

Shawn was suddenly confused but he continued driving without responding. What could he say to something like that? What did Elizabeth mean?

"I'm not saying that she knows you and I are going to get married one day," Elizabeth continued, sensing Shawn's questions. "I'm saying maybe Gracie knows that I might not be coming back after that event."

"What do you mean?"

Elizabeth's sad smile came back and she shook her head. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of leaving her friend. She didn't even want to think about it much less talk about it. "I'd rather not talk about it right now."

Shawn softly nodded his head. He understood what she meant now – even without her answering his question. The way she was acting told him enough. That and the fact he could almost feel what she was feeling which was kind of odd. It was going to take some getting used to.

"Where are you taking me?" Elizabeth asked, wiping her eyes of stray tears that had fallen without her realizing it.

Shawn reached over and gave her hand a quick squeeze as if to tell her things were going to be all right. "It's not far from here."

Elizabeth nodded. "All right. I'll play this game."

"What game?"

"The trust game. I'll trust that you're taking me to a store and not ... well, who knows where." Elizabeth gave him a sweet but strangely wicked smile.

Shawn loudly laughed at that. "It's only a couple more blocks," he replied. "I've been assured that you'll like the clothes there."

Elizabeth nodded. "I'm sure you have."


	14. Two Can Play that Game

Elizabeth slowly rummaged through the racks in the store. Everything was beautiful and perfect and more than she felt she deserved. There was just no reason for anyone to spend this kind of money on her, especially when she'd never spend this kind of money on herself. She glanced at the price on one of the gowns that caught her eye and immediately shook her head. She looked over at Shawn, her eyes wide with surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't ask you to pay these kinds of prices," Elizabeth said, shaking her head again. "I never expected to get some designer dress, Shawn. I'm more of a thrift store kind of girl anyway."

Shawn frowned at that. "Are you sure?"

Elizabeth understood the inference and shrugged indifferently. "I don't care if I don't look like the other women there," she retorted. "I'm not rich and I doubt that I ever will be. I'm not going to look like one of them just to fit in. I am who I am, Shawn. I'm not going to change that just to fit in at the Center."

Shawn knew that she meant that she wasn't going to let Jordan Collier dictate how she should dress or behave if she joined them. He liked her boldness, her need to remain an individual. With a nod, Shawn took Elizabeth's hand and started to lead her out of the store. "Okay. You pick the store this time," he told her, smiling softly. "Wherever you want to go, I'll take you there. No questions asked."

Elizabeth smiled as they got back into Shawn's car. She already knew where she wanted to go, what she wanted to have Shawn buy for her if it would be at all possible. "There's a thrift store about six blocks from here," she told him excitedly. "They have a dress there that I've been dying to try on. I wanted to buy it when I got here – to Seattle – but I never had anywhere to wear it before now. I think it'll be perfect. I just hope that it's still there."

Shawn smiled and nodded, starting the car once they were both inside and ready to go. He pulled out of the parking lot into traffic. "All right. Six blocks from here. We can do that."

Elizabeth was almost bouncing in the seat as they drove. Her excitement was palpable and she could see that it was affecting Shawn. It was incredible how her own intense emotions could do that to another person. She still didn't quite have control over that down just yet. Elizabeth bit her lower lip and tried to relax, not wanting to change the way Shawn was feeling in anyway. It wasn't a long drive and soon they had reached the shopping center where the thrift store was located. She flashed him a quick, easy smile as they pulled into a parking lot next to the shopping center.

"Thank you so much for everything, Shawn," Elizabeth softly said as Shawn found an empty spot and the car was put into park. "You have no idea what this means to me."

Shawn laughed and shook his head a bit. He could still feel her giddiness still washing over him. It wasn't as strong now but he could still feel it. "I think I have some idea."

Elizabeth got out of the car, waiting for Shawn in front of it, her hand out waiting to grab his own hand now. "I'm going to have to work on that," she commented with a sheepish smile. "Let's go. I just hope it's still here."


	15. Confrontation

Graceila pulled a red sweatshirt over her head and grabbed her keys from the kitchen counter. She had finally made up her mind. If her best friend was going to befriend an idiot like Jordan Collier, then Graceila was going to make certain he knew that he'd have to deal with her if he screwed things up. She might be losing Elizabeth but that didn't mean Graceila would let her best friend go without a fight.

She slammed the door behind herself and locked it. One of the neighbors opened their front door and looked out into the hall to see who was making such a racket. Graceila glared at the old woman but bit back the sarcastic retort that came to mind before she said something she might later regret. Hot, angry tears stung her eyes as she fought to keep them at bay.

Mike sat behind the wheel of his barely running car, smiling his same goofy grin. His fingers were tapping the steering wheel in time with the song playing on the radio. When he saw how serious Graceila looked, his smile became a frown and his fingers stopped their tapping. He waited for her to get in before saying anything to her.

"What's this about?"

"I'm trying to save Lizzie from making the biggest mistake of her life," Graceila replied, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt, "and if I can't do that, then I'm going to give Jordan Collier hell."

Mike took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. Okay, we can do that."

Graceila adamantly shook her head. "No, not us, Mike. Just me. I have to do this alone. You understand, right?"

Mike nodded a bit as he pulled into traffic. It was late afternoon and traffic was light for a weekday. He drove toward the 4400 Center. It was the only place Graceila could do what she wanted to do. Mike knew this without having to ask Graceila where she wanted to go. He shot her a worried glance but kept quiet. There was so much he wanted to say to his girlfriend right now but Mike just bit his tongue and drove.

Jordan Collier looked out on the city of Seattle from his office's big, bay window. He hadn't heard back from Shawn in sometime and wondered if that was a good thing. It could have meant that Shawn was too busy keeping Elizabeth entertained to call or it could have meant that Shawn was too busy placating Elizabeth to call. Jordan sighed as he turned the situation over and over in his mind.

He knew it wouldn't change things to make a call to Shawn himself so Jordan walked over to his desk and sat down. Jordan knew that patience would pay off in the end. He just had to find a way to pass the time until Shawn returned to the Center. Like always, Shawn would come to him and fill him in but that would take time.

As Jordan looked over some of the items on his desk, he heard a commotion just outside his office door. He stood up behind his desk, pushing a button on his phone to contact his secretary.

"What's going on out there?"

There was a beep indicating a response was eminent but when Jordan didn't hear anything but a snippet of an argument, he got worried. He rounded his desk and was only a short distance from the door when it flew open. He took several steps back, careful not to stumble and watched as a small, Hispanic girl tried to fight off two of Jordan's security officers.

"Let her go," Jordan calmly said. Someone as feisty as this girl deserved a moment of his time. He straightened his jacket and smiled at the young woman, realizing that his assessment of her age had been off once she had been freed from the guards. She was certainly no 'little girl'.

She glowered at him, brushing some of her black hair from her face. "We need to discuss something of importance to us both," she spat at him.

Jordan's smile turned into a fatherly sort of frown. He waved the guards out of his office and gestured in the direction of his desk. "Please, come in and sit down. I'm sure whatever it is that's on your mind, we can work it out like adults."

The young woman stomped toward the desk with Jordan in tow. She practically threw herself into the chair and watched with a weary eye as Jordan rounded his desk and sat down. She folded her arms across her chest and waited for Jordan to say something before stating her case.

"What can I do for you?"

"You can leave my friend alone for starters," she retorted.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you're referring to, Miss ..."

"My name is Graceila Gomez and I'm talking about my best friend," she said. Disdain tinged her voice as she struggled to remain calm. "You have someone named Shawn Farrell running her around town, making promises to her that you certainly can't keep. I'm not going to sit idly by while you break her heart."

Jordan steepled his fingers and grinned. "You're talking about Elizabeth Davenport," he said with a nod. "Well, I can't speak for Shawn, obviously, but I doubt that he'd make her empty promises."

"I know your kind, Collier," Graceila said with a shake of her head. "You'd tell Elizabeth anything to get her here and what's worse, she believes in what Shawn's telling her."

"I don't see why that's a bad thing."

Graceila gritted her teeth, biting back her real response. She considered her next words very carefully. "You wouldn't but I do. I don't want to lose her. You might not understand that but I'm the only family she has left. What you can offer her, I can't but you could never give her what I have to offer. The trouble is what she wants is what you have to give her."

"I don't think I understand where you're going with this."

Graceila sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You wouldn't. I don't know what I thought I could do here. Maybe I thought I could appeal to your more humane side. Obviously, I gave you too much credit."

"If you're worried about Elizabeth," Jordan replied with an air of seriousness, "maybe you should be discussing this with her instead of with me."

"I would," Graceila said, irritated by the way he spoke to her. She didn't like people talking down to her and Jordan certainly seemed to do that. "The problem is she's not listening to me anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Graceila growled and angrily stood up. "This was a complete waste of time," she spat at him with a shake of her head. She stormed toward the door. She felt Jordan's hand on her should and tried to shrug it off, but his grip only got tighter.

"You don't have to lose her," Jordan softly said. "Arrangements can be made, if it's what Elizabeth wants, and you could join her here. If what you've said is the truth, I'm sure she'd like that. Maybe that's something you should talk to her about."

Graceila closed her eyes against the tears she could feel forming already. She started to shake her head but stopped herself. She bit her lower lip to keep it from quivering. The last thing she had expected from Jordan Collier was the one thing he did. He offered her, in all kindness, the chance to join her best friend in the one place she had vowed never to go. Then again, she had already been there and although she hadn't really looked around, Graceila had to admit to herself that the building was quite beautiful. She sighed as she considered Jordan's offer.

"Maybe I will," Graceila whispered in reply.


	16. The End is Here

**A/N:** I feel like the story is just starting to get really good so stay tuned. I hope you're all enjoying it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I'd love a review just to let me know how you think I'm doing but just knowing that people are checking the story out is enough. Thank you!

* * *

Elizabeth watched as Shawn drove away. She tightly held onto the dress and shoes that she had gotten from the thrift shop. She couldn't wait to show Graceila the dress. She knew her friend didn't approve of what was going on but she also knew Graceila would be upset if Elizabeth didn't at least make an attempt to show off her purchase.

Elizabeth started up the front stairs of the apartment building when she heard someone calling her name. She turned, half-way up the stairs already, to find Graceila getting out of Mike's beat-up Honda Civic. Elizabeth smiled a little and waved to her friend.

"I want to show you what I got," Elizabeth excitedly said as Graceila took the steps two at a time to catch up.

Graceila smiled slightly and nodded. "I'd like that."

Elizabeth stared at her friend, trying to get into Graceila's head. She was surprised to find that she couldn't read Graceila's thoughts. It was the first time she had experienced something like that. Elizabeth just smiled and nodded in return. She wanted to know what was behind Graceila's turn around but decided that it would be better to leave things as they were.

"Let's get inside and order take-out," Elizabeth finally said. "I'll try on the dress and shoes while we wait for the food."

Graceila smile grew with each word Elizabeth said. "Mexican would be nice," she replied. "Unless you'd prefer something else."

Elizabeth shook her head with a small smile. "No, Mexican sounds good."

"We have a lot to talk about," Graceila added as they walked up to front stairs together. "A lot."

Graceila was going through Elizabeth's jewelry box with her friend without saying a word. She had listened to everything Elizabeth had to say about Shawn and shopping and how excited she was about going to this event while they had waited for the food to arrive. They had quietly ate dinner, sharing each other's food and drinking two glasses of white wine each.

She watched Elizabeth smile brightly as she tried on every piece of jewelry in her medium sized oak box. Graceila offered an opinion every now and then, pointing out which pieces looked best with the dress Elizabeth was wearing. Graceila had never seen her friend look so happy before. It broke her heart.

"I have a confession to make," Graceila finally said.

Elizabeth set aside a pair of silver hoop earrings and a plain silver necklace. She knew she would need to know where they were for Friday. She didn't want to have to dig around to find them when it was time to get ready. She looked up at Graceila, a knowing look in her eyes. Elizabeth nodded but didn't say a word.

Graceila was speechless for a moment. She hadn't expected to see the look in Elizabeth's blue eyes that she was now seeing. "When did you know?"

Elizabeth lightly shrugged her shoulders. "I can't say that I know what your confession is," she honestly replied. "I would never pry that way with you but I could tell something was wrong from the moment you pulled up in Mike's car. I could feel it. So what's up?"

Graceila softly sighed. "I went to the 4400 Center today," she admitted. "While you were out with Shawn." She paused, not sure of how to continue. She bit her lip for a moment as she thought it over. "I kind of barged in to talk to Jordan Collier."

"And?"

"And he wasn't what I expected."

It was Elizabeth's turn to look surprised. "What does that mean?"

Graceila shrugged, non-committal. "I know how it sounds. He was ... he was nice to me. Very nice," she said, surprised by the words herself. "He even asked me to consider coming to the Center with you ... if you join them there."

Elizabeth sighed but didn't say anything right way. She hadn't wanted to get Graceila as involved as she was becoming. She changed out of her dress and hung it up in her closet. Pulling on a pair of ragged, paint speckled navy blue sweat pants and a black fitted tank top, she tried to figure out how she was going to respond.

"And what did you tell him?" Elizabeth finally asked.

Graceila closed her dark eyes and avoided Elizabeth's gaze. She shook her head. "I didn't say anything really," she replied. "I think I said I'd think about it, that I'd discuss it with you."

"If I decide to join the Center," Elizabeth said, "I don't want you to go with me."

Graceila was shocked and more than a little upset. "What do you mean?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath. She hated the way Graceila was feeling right now and she hated even more that she was the cause of her best friend's emotions. "I love you with all of my heart," she calmly explained. "I don't want you to throw your life away just to keep an eye on me. I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."

"That's not why I'd go. I know you can ..."

"Gracie," Elizabeth said reproachfully, "don't lie to me. I know you too well."

Graceila shook her head. "I wouldn't be throwing my life away."

"You would and you know it or you wouldn't be asking me not to go."

"I never asked you not ..."

"You never had to say the words to ask me."

Graceila threw up her hands in defeat. "You think you're so smart because you can feel what other people are feeling and see what they're thinking, don't you?" she shouted. Her frustration and anger had been boiling up and now she exploded. "But you know what? You're not, Lizzie. It doesn't make you any better than the rest of us. If anything, it makes you ... it makes you something worse."

Elizabeth started after Graceila as her friend stormed out of the bedroom. She stopped as she watched Graceila snatch her set of keys from the table and angrily slam the door behind herself. Elizabeth drew in a sharp, deep breath, feeling the tears start to flow. The words stung like a slap to her face. She had never seen Graceila get so angry before, had never heard her friend say things so hurtful. And the worst part of it was that Elizabeth knew that Graceila had meant every word of it.

Without even thinking about what she was doing, Elizabeth grabbed her cordless phone and dialed a phone number that was becoming increasingly familiar. What she wanted now more than anything else was to hear a kind, familiar voice. What she wanted now more than anything else was to talk to someone who would understand what she was going through. As the phone rang, Elizabeth tried to compose herself, but as soon as the person on the other end of the line said hello, Elizabeth lost all composure and began to sob.


	17. Searching for Solace

Shawn sat beside Elizabeth with an arm around her shoulders. She was no longer crying but was still visibly upset. He frowned, wondering if Jordan had actually said something to Elizabeth's friend to push Graceila so far. He sighed, not knowing what to say right now to make things better. He couldn't believe Graceila, whom Elizabeth had spoken so highly of, would ever say such cruel things to Elizabeth.

"I don't understand," Elizabeth softly said, echoing Shawn's thoughts. "She's never acted like that before. Not toward me anyway."

Shawn squeezed Elizabeth's shoulders and eased her closer to him. He enjoyed the feeling of her head on his shoulder. "What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'll stay there awhile longer, I think. Maybe once Graceila cools down, we can sit down and talk about this," Elizabeth explained. "I can't just pack up and leave without making an effort to make amends."

Shawn nodded. He understood but he hoped she'd understand that it wouldn't matter once she was a member of the Center. Her old life would become a distant memory, like his had become. "If you think that's what you need to do," he replied, "then that's what you do."

Elizabeth straightened herself up, wiping the last remnants of tears from her face. She knew she looked horrible but somehow Shawn still looked at her as if she were the most beautiful woman in the world. It sent chills down her spine and she wondered why, of all the people she could have talked to about Graceila, she had decided in a split second that only Shawn would understand.

"I should be heading home," Elizabeth told him breathlessly. She was afraid of what would happen if she stayed any longer.

Shawn nodded as he moved in closer. Before his lips touched hers, Elizabeth turned her head away. Shawn didn't press the matter. He knew it would take time for her to warm up to him and even if he thought the timing was right, he wasn't going to force Elizabeth into doing anything she wasn't ready to do.

"I'll take you home," he offered, getting up from the sofa and offering his hand to her.

Elizabeth took it and smiled a sad, small smile. She let Shawn help pull her up off of the sofa. She nodded. "Would you?"

Shawn smiled. "Of course."

Elizabeth followed Shawn out of his apartment at the 4400 Center. They were half-way down the hall when Jordan Collier stepped out of an elevator. He looked down at them and smiled.

"Shawn had told me that you needed to talk to him, but I didn't think you'd be here."

"Then why did you come up here?" Elizabeth replied. Her voice was steady and cool. Her gaze was doubly so.

Jordan handed Shawn a large manilla envelope. "I was going to slip that under your door, Shawn," he said to Shawn but not without looking at Elizabeth as well. "It's about a young man coming to see you."

Shawn nodded. He looked from Jordan to Elizabeth and back again. "I was just about to drive Elizabeth back home," he explained.

"There's always room here," Jordan began.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I'd rather sleep in my own bed tonight."

Jordan nodded, turning toward the elevator he just exited. "I'm about to head back to my office, but I think I can manage to get someone to take Elizabeth home for you, Shawn," he said. "You need your rest."

"It's not a problem," Shawn protested.

"Of course it's not," Jordan replied, sounding indignant. "That's not the point. I'll see to it that your guest gets home."

Shawn looked at Elizabeth, voicelessly pleading with her to say something. Elizabeth bit her lower lip and shrugged.

_It'll be all right, Shawn_, she thought, hoping it would reach his mind as she had intended. _I'll see you again soon._

Shawn tried not to look dejected as he nodded his understanding. "If Elizabeth is okay with it," he finally said, "then ... whatever."

Jordan looked over his shoulder at Elizabeth. "Then it's up to you," he said to her.

Elizabeth nodded, taking a deep breath as if she needed to work up the courage to reply. "That'll be fine," she said with a small shrug. "If you think Shawn needs his rest for something, then I'm sure you're right."

Jordan nodded, pushing the button on the wall to call up the elevator. "Get a good night's sleep," he said to Shawn. "She'll be safe with me."


	18. Out of the Fire

Elizabeth sat in the back seat of the car with Jordan Collier riding right beside her. She hadn't said a word to him since he got into the car with her. She had protested then but he insisted that he would see to it that she arrived home safely. He insisted that it was what he had promised Shawn. Elizabeth had pouted a bit, folded her arms across her chest and plopped herself into the car without another word. The silence between them was deafening but the unease was palpable.

"I'm sorry to hear that you're at odds with your best friend," Jordan finally said in a soft voice. He fixed his gaze on a point somewhere out the front windshield.

Elizabeth slouched a bit, biting back the response she wanted to give to his statement. She wanted to scream at him that if it hadn't been for him Graceila would never have acted this way towards her but Elizabeth thought better of it. "Thank you," she said in a forced tone. "I'm sure you tried your best to mend things between Gracie and I when she came to see you earlier today."

Jordan softly laughed. "Is that what this is about? Is that why I'm getting the silent treatment?" he asked. He turned his head to look at Elizabeth now. "When your friend came to see me, she was angry. I talked to her. I told her that if she was that worried for your safety that she should join the Center as well. I never said anything to incite her behavior towards you." He paused a moment, waiting for Elizabeth to reply. "And if I did say something I shouldn't have, then you have my apologies. It was never my intention ..."

"Of course it wasn't," Elizabeth coolly replied. "It was never your intention to distance Graceila and I. It's just a happy coincidence."

"I wouldn't call it a 'happy' coincidence."

Elizabeth looked out her window, gritting her teeth. "You can let me out at the next stop light," she told the driver. "If you want to, you can follow me home from there but it's not far. I can just walk, thank you."

Jordan nodded to the driver who had looked back at them through the rear view mirror. "We won't follow you," he assured her. "I truly am sorry, Elizabeth. In time you'll understand."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as the car came to a slow stop at the corner. She listened for the click of the door lock and opened the door without looking back at Jordan. As she climbed out of the car, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Elizabeth got out and slammed the door shut behind her. She could see Jordan through the window. His sad smile actually comforted Elizabeth slightly. She could feel the pity coming off of him and she despised him for it. She hugged herself as she watched the car pull away from the curb. She waited there until she could no longer see the car. Looking up the empty sidewalk, Elizabeth wiped away the tears that had fallen without her consent. Turning on her heels she walked in the opposite direction to her apartment building.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short. But it still gets the point across so I guess it'll do. :) Hope you're enjoying reading as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Reviews would be lovely but aren't necessary if you aren't so inclined. :)


	19. Into the Frying Pan

Graceila barely looked up from the sofa when the door closed and a set of keys were set on the table. She rolled her eyes when she saw Elizabeth enter the apartment. Elizabeth tried to smile at her friend but Graceila continued watching television as if Elizabeth didn't exist. Elizabeth sighed and headed for the kitchen.

She was going through the refrigerator, pulling out a fruit salad she had made earlier in the week and a bottle of green tea when Graceila walked into the kitchen as well. Elizabeth heard a chair scrapping on the linoleum floor before she turned around to see her friend staring at her.

"Did you run to Shawn?" Graceila asked. Anger still came off of her in waves. "Did you run to your precious little Shawn and tell him everything that happened? Did he hold you and comfort you? Or aren't you good enough for him? Is that why he sent you home? Because you aren't good enough for him?"

Elizabeth shook her head. The look on her face was passive and exhausted. "I don't want to do this with you, Gracie," she said with a heavy sigh. "Why do you keep turning this around on me? Why can't you just admit that you hurt me?"

"_I_ hurt _you_?" Graceila spat. "That's funny, Lizzie. We're supposed to be sisters, familia. Instead, you seem more interested in a Center for 'gifted' people like yourself all because of some guy who came by to talk to you. When it was Jordan, you wanted nothing to do with the place. Then Shawn strolls in and you're all for it. You practically packed your stuff already!"

Elizabeth walked out of the kitchen, shaking her head. This was the last thing she wanted. "Why do you hate Shawn so much?"

"I don't hate him," Graceila replied. "I hate what he's doing to you."

Elizabeth sat down on a chair and set her food and drink on an end table beside her. "He's not doing anything to me," she retorted. "You want to know the truth? Okay. Here it is. You hurt me, Gracie. You hurt me bad so yes, I called Shawn. Yes, he comforted me and held me but I left on my own because I wanted to patch things up with you."

"So you can feel all better about this once you leave?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply when Graceila rushed to the door, grabbing her keys from the table. She turned back to Elizabeth with a fiery look in her dark eyes. "When I get back," Graceila said in a soft voice, "I expect you to be gone."

Elizabeth hardly heard the door close behind Graceila. There were no tears left to cry as she sat, staring at the door where her best friend had just been standing. She couldn't believe it had come to this. She reached for the remote, feeling dead inside, and changed the channel. Without thinking, she opened the fruit salad and began to eat. She was on autopilot, hoping Graceila would walk back through the door and ask Elizabeth not to leave. Before she knew it, her tea and fruit salad were gone, the television was off and Elizabeth was in bed.

She hoped when she woke up in the morning she'd find out it was just a dream and that Graceila hadn't said anything close to what Elizabeth knew she had heard. Headlights flashed across her wall, lulling Elizabeth into a dreamless sleep. For the first time she could remember, Elizabeth fell asleep without her best friend in the bedroom just down the hall.

* * *

**A/N:** The last chapter's proper title is "Out of the Fire ..." but the site doesn't allow for that. Also this chapter's title should be "... Into the Frying Pan". It's backwards for the saying, I know, but it works. :) 


	20. A Time for Change

Elizabeth hastily got dressed the next morning. Graceila was still gone so Elizabeth tried calling Mike. No one answered the phone at his house. He wouldn't even answer his cellular phone. She had even tried Paulie but the result was more of the same. So she called Shawn. By the time he had arrived, Elizabeth had packed all of her CDs and books and had just started going through her dresser drawers.

She opened the door for him and gave him a feeble smile when he said hello, nodding a bit but not saying anything. He followed her inside, looking around at her decorating choices, thrift store furniture and eclectic artwork. It wasn't what he had been expecting but Shawn hadn't expected her to call him either. Elizabeth, it seemed, was full of surprises.

"What's going on?" he finally asked as Elizabeth headed toward her bedroom. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

Elizabeth turned back and shrugged, looking at him with a blank expression still on her face. Shawn followed Elizabeth to see her room filled with boxes, crates and large plastic tubs. Some were already filled with her things; others were laying empty, waiting to be filled.

"Elizabeth?"

She looked up at him. Her dark blue eyes were dull, lifeless. She didn't even smile at him now. "I have to leave," she said in a hoarse voice.

"What are you talking about?" Shawn asked as he sat on the bed beside her. "Where are you going?"

Elizabeth gave him a small smile then. "To the Center, of course," she softly said. "Someone will have to pick up my bed and table and dresser, but I think we can get the rest of my things there. Unless there's already a bed and stuff there for me." She shrugged. "I just have to finish packing."

"What are you talking about? Why do you have to go?"

Elizabeth was re-folding a pair of ripped jeans and placing them into a box as she spoke. "Graceila doesn't want me around anymore and I don't have anywhere else to go," she said, sounding as if she were about to cry. "I thought you'd be happy to hear that I'm ready now."

Shawn grabbed her hands as Elizabeth reached into the drawer to pull out more clothes. His touch made her turn her head to face him and he let go of one of her hands to caress her cheek. "I am happy to hear that you're ready but are you sure?"

Elizabeth nodded, the color returning to her face a bit at Shawn's touch. She could feel the chills running through her body again and all thought of her fight with Graceila seemed to float away. "I'm sure. So will you help me?"

Shawn got up from the bed and grabbed a box near her bedroom door. "I'll start loading up my car," he told her. "No matter how many trips it takes, we'll get your stuff there. Jordan can have a place ready for you in no time."

"And my bed and ..

Shawn smiled. "You won't need any of it. Just your clothes and your personal items. Everything else," he told her, "we can get replacements for you. It'll be okay."

Elizabeth nodded, her smile a bit brighter now. Her eyes seemed to shine a bit now with life. "I know it will. I know."

* * *

**A/N:** We're almost done now. Hope you've enjoyed the ride so far! :) 


	21. Uncertainty Sets In

Elizabeth sat in the main entrance to the 4400 Center. She had wanted to sit out in the garden as it was the most peaceful, beautiful place she could think of but there was a tour going through that way. She had wanted to be left alone as well, thus her desire to sit in the garden where she could lose herself for a bit, but sitting in the main drag of the Center didn't allow for much of that. A couple of people had stopped to talk to her for a moment, introducing themselves and trying to make her feel welcome.

Elizabeth had put on a happy face and smiled. She was a new, unfamiliar face to many so she knew they thought they were only being polite to stop and make small talk with her although she really wished they would all just stop. She, however, had nodded and spoke with them as if she actually cared for appearance sake. She had hoped to see Shawn again after she got herself settled in at the Center but it seemed he was busy with other things. Not that it mattered much. Jordan had seen to it that whatever Elizabeth could have possibly needed was taken care of and had even seen to a few of those things personally.

He had been the one to give her a key to her little apartment on-site. Jordan seemed quite pleased with himself as he handed her the key and welcomed her 'home'. Elizabeth had shuddered a bit at the word. She had never once considered that the Center would become 'home' but then again, she had never considered her own apartment 'home'. She was starting to think that perhaps this was where she was meant to be all along.

Elizabeth tucked her knees up toward her chest and hugged them tightly as she sat on a bench nearest the front doors. She could clearly see the world outside from her seat which she liked. Considering what she had gone through recently, Elizabeth decided it was appropriate that she was kind of on the outside looking in at the world going by. She took a deep breath and jumped as a hand clutched her shoulder.

She turned around to see Jordan smiling down at her. "I hope you've settled in nicely," he said to her. "If you still need anything ..."

Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't need anything, Jordan, but if I find that I do, I'll be sure to let someone know. I'm sure they'll happily drop whatever they're doing to get it for me."

"What's the problem?" he asked, concerned at the tone of her voice. "What's bothering you?"

"I know why you wanted me here, Jordan," Elizabeth tartly replied, "and I can sense how elated you are now that you've got me here. It's disgusting."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Elizabeth."

"I'm sure you are."

Jordan started to say something else but realized it would be a mistake. The last thing he wanted to do now was to alienate Elizabeth. Not when he was so close to making her see things his way. He gave her a sad little nod and walked away to leave her with her thoughts. It was the least he could do if he wanted her to believe he only wanted the best for her.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, trying to stop the bitter, angry tears that were forming there. The last thing she wanted to do was draw more attention to herself. It was bad enough that she could feel so many eyes on her now that Jordan Collier had stopped to talk to her. She was becoming the center of attention, something she most certainly didn't want. She opened her eyes, blinking back the tears and clearing her vision.

Elizabeth got up from the bench and started for the door. A rather large man stepped in front of her before she could reach the outside. He stared blankly at her, his gaze steady. Elizabeth sighed and folded her arms across her chest.

"What seems to be the problem here?" she asked. "I can't leave the Center, is that it?"

The man narrowed his gaze at her. "Where do you think you're going?"

Elizabeth sighed again, tossing some of her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I have to go in for my check up at NTAC," she informed him. "Or am I excused from those now that I'm here?"

The man looked confused. He whispered something into the cuff of his shirt sleeve. His hand went up to his ear as he tried to hear what the other person had to say. He nodded and looked down at Elizabeth who was tapping her foot against the floor, a vision of impatience.

"Well?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"It seems no one's made the necessary reports on your behalf yet, Miss Davenport," he calmly explained.

"What does that mean?"

"You can go," he said, sounding rather tired of dealing with Elizabeth. "After today, however, I'm quite sure you won't need to do this anymore."

Elizabeth nodded, distressed by the news. She had expected no less but it still bothered her. She wanted to know she had someone outside of the 4400 Center to talk to about things. She decided that she would have to set something up once she arrived to talk to whomever it was going to be sent to this week.


	22. Finding Allies

Elizabeth nervously walked into the NTAC offices in Seattle. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous about this meeting. She had never minded going to them before this. It was always harmless and she usually walked out feeling pretty good about herself. She smiled when one of the agents led her into a room. She nodded a hello and a goodbye to him as she took a seat at the table.

Elizabeth nervously tapped the table, humming a song as she waited. It had been quite a while since she could last remember singing. It seemed she hadn't been happy enough to sing anything in awhile. Memories of days in the park with Mike and Paulie filled her mind and she had to brush them off before her eyes started to tear up. She knew the memories would sting for a long time but Elizabeth was also certain that eventually the memories would be just that ... memories.

She looked up as the door slowly opened. Diana Skouris and Tom Baldwin entered the room. Diana smiled at Elizabeth. Tom seemed more serious. Elizabeth thought word must have gotten to them that she was living at the 4400 Center. Tom Baldwin had never looked at Elizabeth like he was looking at her now.

"You're angry," Elizabeth said to Tom. A sad smile was on her lips. She turned to Diana. "And you're disappointed."

"No. No, Elizabeth, I'm not disappointed in you," Diana quickly interjected, shaking her head rather adamently.

Elizabeth smiled a bit brighter now. "You can't lie to me, you know," she told Diana in a rather pointed tone. "I'm something of a human lie detector. I figured that out on my own." She indifferently shrugged. "You both know that I'm living at the Center now."

"Why would you go there?" Tom asked, biting back his anger. "You swore that Jordan Collier was the type of man you could never trust. Now you're a member of his Center. Another trophy from him to show off when necessary."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You'll never be able to understand, Tom," she began. "I'm not there because I believe anything that Jordan has to say. I could never trust him. I know I'm just another trophy for his trophy case but what would I end up being here?" She laughed when she saw the look of shock on Tom's face. "That's right. I know what you're thinking, remember? You thought I'd be able to help NTAC but what would I end up being if I were to end up here instead?"

"Elizabeth," Diana gently said, "no one here wants to see you used for your abilities. I promise you ..."

"You promise me?" Elizabeth snapped. "I've been promised a lot of things before, Diana, but no one is ever able to live up to their promises. I was promised by my best friend that she'd always be there for me. Then Shawn comes around and ..."

"Wait a minute," Tom interrupted. "Shawn came to talk to you? Shawn Farrell?"

"Yes, Tom, your nephew came to talk to me," Elizabeth replied bitterly. "He's the reason I'm at the Center. He's the one who talked me into moving there. Of course, having my best friend kick me out of our apartment and out of her life certainly helped me make that decision."

"Graceila kicked you out?" Diana asked. She knew Elizabeth's story almost as well as she knew Maia's history. "Why did she do that?"

Elizabeth shrugged and sighed softly. "Shawn started coming around about two weeks ago," she explained. "I got along with him so well. I knew he was sincere about the things he said to me. I trusted him. I still do. Gracie didn't like that I was spending so much time with Shawn. She went to talk to Jordan and when she got back, she said she wanted to come with me to the Center. I told her she'd be throwing away her life, that she'd be miserable there. Gracie didn't care. She wanted to come with me. I kept insisting that it would be a mistake but then the argument deteriorated. She told me that I thought I was better than her because I was one of the 4400 but that in truth I was something worse than her. Gracie stormed out. I didn't know what else to do so I called Shawn to talk. I ended up meeting him at the Center. We talked about what happened, about Gracie going to see Jordan. I know he was wondering the same thing I was. I can't prove Jordan pushed Gracie away from me but he was the last person she had talked to – before coming home to talk with me."

Elizabeth used the sleeve of her black hooded sweatshirt to wipe her eyes. She could see Diana tearing up as well and quickly did all she could to rein in her emotions. She offered a weak smile to the NTAC agents. "When I got back home again," she continued, "Gracie didn't even want to look at me. She started blaming Shawn for everything. She said he was changing me and that she didn't like it. I – I admitted that I had been talking with Shawn about what happened between her and I. I told her I wanted to make amends. She blew up then. She said that I was the one who had hurt her, that I only wanted to fix things so I wouldn't feel so bad when I moved out on her and that she wanted me out of her life. I was on auto-pilot then, I think. I don't remember anything until the next morning when I started packing. I've only been at the Center for a couple of days now."

Diana sat down across from Elizabeth and took one of Elizabeth's hands in her own. She squeezed it gently and nodded sadly. She could see the sadness in Elizabeth's eyes, could feel it as if it were her own emotions. "It's all right," she softly said.

"I'm never going to see Graceila again," Elizabeth said bitterly. "I know that already. I've known that for a long time now, I think."

Tom sighed and leaned against the wall, watching Elizabeth. He couldn't begin to understand what she was feeling. She was right when she said things like that to him. He wasn't one of the 4400 but he had hoped he could help them. "You're okay with that?" he asked. "Not seeing your best friend again?"

Elizabeth shrugged, pulling her hand back from Diana. She leaned against the chair and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. She knew there were questions behind Tom's questions. She knew he wanted to know if she was okay with living in a place that preached things she didn't really believe in herself. He wanted to know if she were okay – period. _Always a father_, she thought with a small smile.

Elizabeth straightened herself up, looking Tom in the eye as she spoke. "I'm okay with it all," she told him softly. "At least I think I'll be okay with it all. Some of it will take more getting used to than other parts of it, but in the end, I know this is for the best."

Diana nodded, knowing that Elizabeth was answering more than just the questions her partner had asked her aloud. "You know this is supposed to be your last meeting at NTAC," she said. "We have an agreement with the 4400 Center that returnees that choose to live there don't have to come in for monthly check-ups. We can call you in if we think it's necessary but that's about it."

Elizabeth smiled, turning to look at Diana. "Has anyone ever told you that sometimes you seem to be able to sense what others are thinking?" she asked.

Diana smiled, although she was surprised to hear that. "I don't think so."

Elizabeth nodded. "You do. At least with me. I was hoping we could work out an unofficial meeting schedule. Something off the record that even if Jordan finds out about, it won't cause too many waves."

"I think we can do that," Tom replied. "If that's what you want."

"It's what I want, Tom. I don't think I'll ever be totally comfortable in that place – except, of course, with Shawn – and I want to know that I have someone I can talk to if things get too strange," Elizabeth explained.

Tom smiled. "We'll work something out."


	23. Contentment

Elizabeth walked into the 4400 Center, feeling lighter than she had in weeks. Now she genuinely smiled at all those she passed in the main entrance. When people stopped to talk to her, she listened carefully and answered with interest. She was headed for the main staircase when she spotted Shawn watching her with a great deal of interest. She could feel his happiness before she was six feet away from him.

"Where have you been?" he asked once she was closer. He smiled brightly as she closed the gap between them even more.

"I had to go for a meeting at NTAC."

"And you came back smiling that big? It must have been a good meeting."

Elizabeth lightly laughed, tucking some of her blonde tresses behind her left ear. "It was therapeutic, I suppose," she replied with a soft shrug of her shoulders. "I feel better than I have in awhile."

"Really?"

Elizabeth smiled knowingly. "When I'm with you, I'm always happy, Shawn," she told him, rubbing his arm gently. "That's not what I meant. I meant that it felt good to talk to someone else about what's been happening, to get someone else's point of view on the whole ordeal for once."

Shawn nodded toward the staircase. "Were you headed up to your apartment?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I still have to set things up, move things around a bit," she explained. "Other than that, I'm pretty much all settled in. What did you have in mind, Shawn?"

"You know what I had in mind." There was a bit of suggestiveness in Shawn's tone and he smiled softly.

Elizabeth laughed again, throwing her head back in the process. "I don't think that's a very good idea, Shawn. We should take things slowly."

Shawn smiled and shook his head. "That's not what I had in mind."

"What? Me telling you no?" She placed a hand on her hip and gave him a strange look.

Shawn shook his head again. "No, what you thought I had in mind."

"Shawn," she cautioned him, "remember I can ..."

"I was thinking it, but that's not what I meant."

Elizabeth nodded a little. "All right then. Then what did you mean? Because all I got from you was ... Well, you know."

"I thought I could help you out," Shawn replied. "Move some things around for you. Help you sort through your stuff."

Elizabeth gave him a thoughtful look. She bit the corner of her lower lip as she considered his offer. "I think I can handle it for now," she told him, "but thank you. I'll see you tonight – at the media extravaganza that Jordan has prepared. Just concentrate on helping someone else today. Find a child in need of healing and do it. Or go to a homeless shelter and volunteer some of your time. It'll be good for you."

"I already have an appointment with a little boy from Phoenix, Arizona," Shawn explained. "He's five years old and has lymphoma. Jordan thought it would be appropriate for me to do at least one healing before the gala." He shrugged.

"Jordan's right ... for once."

Shawn smiled, knowing that she said so begrudgingly. He knew how she felt about Jordan Collier and for her to admit that maybe Jordan had a good idea once and awhile was a lot for her. He nodded his understanding and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. It was as affectionate as he thought Elizabeth was ready to be but as he moved to kiss her forehead, she tilted her head up just enough for him to kiss her gently on the lips. He backed away, a concerned look on his features.

"If I didn't want you to kiss me, Shawn," Elizabeth said suddenly, "I wouldn't have moved my head." She smiled sweetly and nodded behind him. She could see Jordan's assistant, Devin, making her way towards them both. "Looks like it's about time for someone to get back to work."

Shawn turned around and nodded to Devin. When he turned back to look at Elizabeth, she was already headed up the stairs. He smiled at her and shook his head in disbelief. He was certain that no matter how long he had with her, he would never really understand Elizabeth. "What did you need, Devin?" he asked, turning his attention to Devin.

"Jordan wanted to see you," she replied with a little smile.

Shawn nodded briefly. He straightened out his jacket out of habit and followed Devin to the far corner of the main entrance to the 4400 Center where Jordan Collier stood, waiting. There was a knowing look on his face when he saw Shawn approach and it unnerved Shawn a little.

"What did you need?"

Jordan smiled and patted Shawn on the shoulder. "I've seen enough actually," he replied. "I don't need anything now. Get some rest. You have a little boy to help in about two hours. I wouldn't want you to go into the meeting exhausted. It wouldn't benefit you or the boy."


	24. Finding Strength

**A/N:** Another short one, I know, but we're almost done now so it'll be worth it, I promise. :)

* * *

Elizabeth's hands were shaking so badly as she tried to work the clasp of her necklace that she dropped it several times. She didn't know why she was so nervous but she was. She barely heard someone knock at her door but having thought that she heard something, she looked at the doorway from her bedroom. Someone knocked again and this time Elizabeth definitely heard it. She walked barefoot across the length of her apartment to the door.

"You look fantastic," Shawn said as she opened the door. He didn't even get a good look at her before he said it. He didn't have to; he already knew Elizabeth looked good in the dress. He had seen it on her when he took her to purchase it. She looked stunning then. He knew she'd look even more so now.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm so nervous and I don't even know why."

"There's a lot of people down there," he told her, rubbing the length of her bare arms and smiling in a soft, reassuring manner. "The media, the mayor. I even think the governor made it. I'm nervous, too. Don't worry."

She shook her head again, this time a bit more adamently. "No, that's not it," she replied. "I know that's not it."

Shawn slipped into the apartment and closed the door behind himself. He took the necklace from her trembling hands, walked behind her and put it on. He let his fingertips caress the back of her neck. He felt her shiver a bit at his touch which made Shawn smile a little brighter. "You look amazing," he whispered against her hair, which was knotted up quite interestingly on the top of her head. "You don't have anything to worry about. You're going to knock their socks off. Every last one of them."

"Including Jordan?"

Shawn laughed a bit. "Jordan's already impressed with you, Elizabeth. You don't have to worry about that."

Elizabeth slowly turned around. She moved closer, snuggling up to Shawn as he wrapped his arms around her now. It was comforting for her just to be near him. "Okay." She nodded a bit, resting her head against Shawn's chest. "I just need to get my shoes on."

Shawn held her tighter, almost afraid to let her go. "Kind of difficult for you to do that when you're snuggled up all nice right here," he said, smiling to himself.

Elizabeth nodded again, her eyes closing for the moment as she took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "I think I want to stay here a little while longer though."

Shawn softly kissed the top of her head. "Take all the time that you need. All right? Take all the time that you need."


	25. Fear and Other Emotions

**A/N:** Just one more chapter to go. Again, sorry that it's short. We'll see if the muse ever hits me to get me writing more about Elizabeth and the other 4400. Right now, this is all there is but I'm even hoping there will be more. :)

* * *

Elizabeth nervously nodded as another person greeted her with a smile and a polite hello. She licked her lips, a nervous habit, but her mouth felt so dry. It was ridiculous but she felt like she couldn't even string together enough words to say hello back to these people. She smiled a bit though, while worrying that she looked out of place. It was getting so bad that she almost couldn't concentrate on much else.

She tried to inconspicuously check to make sure that her dress wasn't falling down. She was wearing a strapless dark purple dress with a beautiful pattern made of sequins swirling around it. Elizabeth was constantly worried that it was going to fall down despite the fact that she took every precaution to prevent that from happening.

Shawn wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Elizabeth away from another visitor. "I just need to borrow her for a bit," he said to the man, flashing him a smile. The man just turned to talk to another member of the 4400 Center's staff.

"Thanks," Elizabeth whispered.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked once they were away from the crowds. "You're normally so outgoing. You look like a deer caught in the headlights out there."

Elizabeth uncertainly shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just so nervous. Maybe it's all the energy in the room. Maybe it's knowing Jordan's keeping an eye on me."

Shawn chuckled. "He's not keeping an eye on you."

Elizabeth nodded toward a tall, thin man who was clearly watching them. He was out of ear shot but she knew he was watching her. She had seen him following her since she arrived at the gala on Shawn's arm. When Shawn was pulled away for a quick word with Jordan, she watched the man move closer to her and follow her as she made a circuit around the room on her own. He was staring right at them and it made Elizabeth shiver.

"Don't tell me that Jordan's not having someone keep an eye on me," she said. "Not when that guy's staring right at us."

Shawn turned to look where Elizabeth was looking. He didn't recognize the guy and Shawn was certain that he knew everyone who worked for Jordan Collier. Shawn shook his head as he turned back to Elizabeth. "That's not one of his guys," he told her. His voice was laced with concern. "I don't know who he is."

"I think we should go talk to him."

Shawn gave Elizabeth a strange look. "We?"

"Yes, you and I," she said to him more forcefully. "I think we should go talk to him, find out who he is and what he wants."

Shawn started to shake his head, but the look in her eyes told him that she was serious. "Okay," he replied with a nod. "Okay. We'll go talk to him."


	26. The Beginning?

Elizabeth was clinging to Shawn's arm as they approached the man in the dark suit. He didn't seem to be the least bit surprised as they closed the gap between him and them. In fact, he seemed to be moving closer towards them as well.

Elizabeth shivered as he got closer. She couldn't read anything from him. No emotions. No thoughts. That never happened. She usually got something even when the person was trying to hide their thoughts or emotions from her.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked in a sharp whisper.

Elizabeth looked up at him, panic in her eyes. "I'm not getting anything from him, Shawn," she replied, her voice equally as panicked. "Nothing at all. That never happens. Something's not right here. Maybe we should ..."

"No," Shawn replied, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze with his free hand. "We're going to do this. He's not going to freak you out like that and get away with it."

Elizabeth nodded a bit. She could feel his courage and determination starting to flow through her. That was the one thing she liked about her ability. She could draw on someone else's courage to make herself more bold. She licked her lips as the man took a few more steps towards them. She tried again to get into his mind only to find more of the same. It was as if his mind was void of all thoughts. She didn't think that was possible.

"Who are you?" Shawn asked before Elizabeth could consider things more. "Why have you been following Elizabeth?"

"I've been watching your girlfriend for a friend of hers," he replied. "Someone she spoke to recently in fact."

The faces of Diana Skouris and Tom Baldwin suddenly flashed in Elizabeth's mind. She looked up at the man, slightly confused, but gave him a little nod to let him know that she'd gotten his message. She wasn't sure if she understood what was going on exactly, but she wasn't in the mood to argue either. "But why?" she asked.

Shawn gave her a strange look. "Who is he talking about?" he asked her, gently turning Elizabeth's face so she was looking at him.

"I'll explain it to you later, Shawn," Elizabeth replied with a small smile. "I promise. I'll tell you everything. I just have to know this first."

The man gave a crooked grin of his own. "You know why," he replied. "You asked to keep the lines of communication open. I'm here to see if we can work that out."

"By watching me? I don't understand the connection."

The man's grin straightened out a bit as he smiled a bit wider. "You will."

Elizabeth watched him walk away, quite confused by it all. Shawn started after him but she tugged on his arm and shook her head. She tried one last time to get inside the man's head. This time, however, she got something. She could feel his annoyance with her. His thoughts said much the same thing. Elizabeth pouted at that and turned to Shawn. "Let's get back to that party, huh?" she said lightly.

"First tell me what the hell that was about."

"It was about meeting with your uncle again for an off-the-record kind of talk every so often," she explained. "I don't know what him being here had to do with that, but that's what this guy was talking about."

"My uncle?"

"Don't sound so surprised," Elizabeth chastised Shawn, shaking her head a little bit. "He can be a good listener. I need to know there's someone outside of the Center that I can talk to. Can't you understand that?"

Shawn nodded. He didn't understand but he wanted Elizabeth to know that he was trying. He smiled when she gave him a little sigh and placed her hands on her hips. "All right," he admitted. "So I can't understand it but I'm willing to try. I just don't know why you have to go outside of the Center to talk to someone when I'm right here. I'm a good listener, too, you know."

Elizabeth softly laughed, wrapping her arms around Shawn's neck. "You are that, Shawn," she replied, "and much more. That's not the point. You just have to trust that this is what's right for me."

Shawn moved in to kiss her when Jordan came up from behind them. He cleared his throat to signal his arrival. Shawn could have kicked himself – and probably Jordan – for the horrible timing. He turned, however, to look Jordan in the eye as Elizabeth let her hands snake down Shawn's chest. He could feel one of her hands resting on the small of his back as she moved to stand next to Shawn.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Jordan asked.

Elizabeth tried not to roll her eyes at his blatant display of dishonesty. That wasn't what he wanted to know. He wanted to know how well she and Shawn were getting along. He hadn't wanted to interrupt them but people were starting to stare. She looked around the room and saw that Jordan was right. There were more than a couple of people who were still watching her and Shawn. She shook her head and had to fight to keep from knocking them on their asses with a thought or two of her own.

"Yes," Elizabeth sweetly replied. "Of course. Shawn was about to take me out to the garden for a bit of fresh air."

Shawn looked at her and smiled. He could hear her voice in his head, telling him it was the best chance they had to get a moment alone. "That's not a problem, is it?" he asked Jordan. "Or are there more people you want me or Elizabeth to meet?"

Jordan's face went from slightly disappointed to cheerful in a matter of seconds. He shook his head as he placed a hand on Shawn's shoulder and one on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Don't let me stop you two from getting a moment away from the crowd," he said softly to them as he stepped closer to them. "I know how it is for two young people in love."

Elizabeth pursed her lips, biting back the first comment that came to mind. "I'm sure you do," she said instead, although she didn't conceal her distrust of Jordan's motives, "but that's a bit presumptuous of you. Don't you think?"

Jordan's brow furrowed in contemplation. "What do you mean?"

Elizabeth gave him a soft, innocent smile. "Well, you said you know how it is for two young people in love. I think it's a bit presumptuous of you to say something like that. Shawn and I hardly know each other."

Jordan returned her smile and nodded. "You don't need to be an empath to see what I see going on between the two of you," he replied. "Whether or not the two of you will admit it is another story, I suppose."

Elizabeth frowned a bit at that. "I suppose," she replied. She turned to Shawn, grabbing hold of his forearm and tugging a bit. "Come on, Shawn."

Shawn nodded, watching Jordan for a moment. He suddenly wished he had Elizabeth's ability because the way Jordan was watching them made Shawn wonder what the guy was really thinking. He led Elizabeth through the crowd however. They made a couple of stops to talk briefly to some of Seattle's most prominent people but Elizabeth always made it clear that she wanted to keep moving. Shawn wondered if she hadn't used some kind of mental control to get them to step aside but he didn't ask either.

Elizabeth's shoulders slumped considerably as they stepped outside. She took a deep breath of the fragrant air, trying to get rid of all the negative thoughts floating around in her head. All the people back inside had made more of an impression on Elizabeth than she had wanted them to. She smiled at Shawn when she saw the look of concern on his face.

"You're cute when you worry about me," she said as she softly touched his face. "Actually, you're cute all of the time but it's sweet to see you so concerned for my well-being. Don't worry so much, though, okay? I'm fine."

Shawn led her to a bench as far from the building as they could get without wandering too far. He knew Jordan's security team would be watching them, making sure they didn't try to sneak away or something. He helped her sit down before joining her on the bench. He took her hands in his and squeezed him a bit, getting her to look up at him.

"You can't be too 'okay'," Shawn replied. "You look terrible."

Elizabeth chuckled slightly. "Thanks so much. After I get through telling you I think you look cute," she teased, "you tell me that I look terrible."

Shawn chuckled and shook his head. "That's not what I meant," he said. "You look amazing tonight but there's something going on in that head of yours. You don't look terrible but ... Well, you know what I'm trying to say."

Elizabeth nodded. She chewed on her lower lip as she tried to figure out how to tell Shawn what was going on. The concern on his face made her smile, made her feel better. "There's only so much negativity one girl can take," she replied, "you know? All those people in that room don't exactly think we're the greatest thing since sliced bread. To top it off, there's more than a few of them who flat out hate Jordan Collier and they hate you because you're so closely associated with him. It was getting to be a bit much."

Shawn nodded a little. "I'd say that we should just get the hell out of here," he said with a shrug, "but I doubt the security guards watching us from the building would be too happy with us if we did."

Elizabeth nodded and pursed her lips. She knew they were there before Shawn had even mentioned them. The seriousness of their thoughts and actions had been at the edge of her thoughts from the moment she and Shawn had gotten outside. She leaned closer to Shawn and settled her head on his shoulder. Shawn let go of her hands to wrap an arm around her shoulders. As he pulled her closer, Elizabeth felt a rush of tenderness wash over her thoughts. She snuggled up to Shawn and sighed.

"Thank you."

Shawn looked down at her with confusion on his features. "For what?"

"For being here with me," she explained. "For caring about me. For everything. You have no idea how much it means to me to know that you're here."

"I think I know about little bit about that," he replied with a crooked grin. He gently moved some of her hair from her eyes as he stared down at her. Shawn was surprised at how good it felt to be with Elizabeth. He hadn't thought he'd feel that way in a long time.

Elizabeth could feel Shawn staring at her as she looked back at the 4400 Center building. It wasn't just Shawn that she was feeling at that moment. She knew Jordan Collier was standing in a window somewhere in that building, watching them as best as he could from a distance. A chill ran through her as she thought about it. It freaked her out that she could tell it was Jordan watching them and not just another security guard.

_Leave us alone_, Elizabeth thought, anger and frustration coursing through her. She hoped Jordan caught that as well as her thought.

* * *

Jordan took several steps backward. Some of the people around him watched him with great concern. Two of his most trusted bodyguards rushed to his side to make sure everything was fine. Jordan just smiled at them and waved them off. His dark eyes were still fixed on the garden outside. Elizabeth was out there and the fact that she knew he was watching intrigued him. Her power was still growing by leaps and bounds. Jordan nodded as he turned away from the window.

He would give her the space she so desperately wanted. He would even give Shawn a bit more freedom, if only to placate Elizabeth. Jordan wanted Elizabeth to be happy in her new home so that she could learn to trust him. Once he had her trust, he knew he would have a powerful ally. The fact that his protege and his newest acquisition had found something in each other only made Jordan that much more certain that it was his job to bring the 4400 together in preparation for the war that he knew was coming.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it, folks. Hope you enjoyed it. I don't know if my muse will allow me another story with Elizabeth but maybe. :) So this very well could be the last you see of her. I always suffer from sophomore slump anyway and my second stories almost never get finished. :P But I'll try if I get so inspired, promise! Especially if any of you really did have fun reading this because I had a lot of fun writing it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
